This invention relates generally to bookmarks for objects in a social networking system, and in particular to a user interface for the bookmarks.
Social networking systems include various objects to which its users may connect. Examples of objects include interactive applications, groups of users, or common interest pages. As users become connected to an increasing number of objects, it becomes more difficult for users to easily access objects to which they are connected. While social networking systems may maintain bookmarks linked to objects, allowing a user to interact with a bookmark to access an object, displaying bookmarks reduces the display space available for presentation of social networking system content. Hence, displaying large numbers of bookmarks may make it more difficult for users to view and interact with new social networking system content.